What You Feel
by ScreamChosen
Summary: Someone with a crush. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer-** Joss. That is all.

**Summary-** Someone with a crush.

**Rating-** NC-17. There be some sexy time.

**Pairings-** Buffy/Angel implied. Buffy/Other.

What You Feel

She has the most gorgeous blonde hair I have ever seen in my life. It shines in the sun, and glows in the moonlight. Her eyes are like two large emerald gems, but beware, because they change with her moods. Emerald is neutral, gold is happiness, gray is displeasure...I haven't seen her eyes with any other colors. I've never seen her angry, and I certainly don't plan to. I want to give her the world, not take it from her. She is constantly smiling when she's around me, but hey, what can I say? She's always smiling and laughing; she refrains from crying in public. But lately, she has had absolutely no reason to cry, no reasons for displeasure; her eyes have been gold for the longest time.

I love to watch her. She's always so carefree. Whether she be cooking, eating, reading, sparing, patrolling, or sleeping, she's always got this bright light around her. She gives you the sense of being...home. Cordelia is jealous of her, but why wouldn't she be? She's everything Cordelia isn't. She's fit, she has the most bubbly personality, and everyone loves her. But, Cordelia would never say anything 'horrid' of human standards to her face. She knows she'll be thrown down like a ton of bricks.

I think Cordelia is mostly jealous of all the attention she receives. Whether it be about the latest kill, or about her various awesome weaponry, she's got what Cordelia doesn't.

Or maybe she's just a bitch. But, she usually just lets things roll off of her back like Cordelia never said a word. She'll ignore her, or come up with a brilliant comeback. I like her comebacks.

Y'know, for a slayer, she's got these...tiny hands. But, believe me, they really pack a punch. She held my hand once, and I felt as if I was holding the most delicate, fragile thing. Why does she feel like that? Not only are her hands tiny, but so is her body. She is one of the smallest girls I have ever seen; in height and in weight. Cordelia told her to eat a sandwich.

But, Cordelia is starting to get a little fat, so I think she's on the defensive.

She may be tiny, but her smile is the biggest, most beautiful occurrence I have ever laid my eyes on. When she smiles, the whole room lights up and you need sunglasses to keep from going blind. I don't care if I go blind. I love her smile. I love everything she does.

I think...I think I love her.

She's been living at the Hyperion for two years already. She was here before I was, and I think she, above everyone else, has accepted me for me, and not for everything that's happened. Maybe that's why I fell in love with her. She used to sit and talk with me for hours, trying to get inside my head. At first, I didn't know...Cordelia blatantly hated her, she and Wesley seemed to have a rough past...I didn't know if I should have allowed her in my barriers. But then, as time went on, she went out of her way to make me comfortable, to do things for me.

I guess I've been in love with her since forever.

"Hey,"

Its her!

"Wanna go get some ice cream with me and Fred?"

Do I wanna? Hell yes.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

She's moaning and writhing underneath me; I know she doesn't know it's me. She thinks its..._him._ God, I hate him. But, she loves him, so he's tolerated. She should be loving me, but I'll take what I can get.

I kiss her neck gently, and suck lightly on her skin. I can hear her cry out, craning her neck so that I can have better access. She really thinks it's _him._ I want to prove to her that I'm better then him. I'm more of a man then him. He's just a monster.

I take her hands in mine and hold them over her head–I've seen him do this to her; it turns her on–and continue to kiss her. She whispers his name and I give her a light nip. Her body jerks up and I can't help but smile. I press myself into her and she begins panting, her breath hitching.

Like him, I can smell her arousal. I can smell all of her.

She must have forgotten that she had fallen asleep on the couch in the 'entertainment' room. Everyone calls it that because it has a t.v, cable, and all the gaming systems anyone could ever ask for. But, I don't have to worry about anyone wanting any of these things because it's two in the morning, and nobody is ever in the mood for entertainment at this time.

'Cept me.

I leave her hands up above her head and she doesn't move, so I begin to run my hands all over her body. She feels absolutely perfect. I want to take off her shirt and admire her, but I'm afraid she'll wake up if I do. I don't want her to wake.

I grab her hips and hold her against me for a moment. Should I continue? I love her, but she loves _him. _What a bastard.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I wake up in my own bed. When did that happen? I look over to the window; it's still dark out. What? I move to get up, and I cant. Huh?

I look up at my wrists and they are bound to the headboard. As usual, my shirt is off, as that is how I usually sleep, but, this time, I can't remember if I left my boxers on. _Oh, great, he found out and now he's gonna castrate me. Hooray. _

I roll my eyes and look around the room. I'm stronger then _him_, he won't win. But, he is not who I see. It's her! I want to yell to her, 'Hey! Untie me and let me show you how much I love you!', but I don't say a word. I watch her with hard eyes as she waltzes around my room. She sits by me and strokes my chest lovingly.

"I felt you. I felt you on me."

She got up from the bed once more and paced a few steps, then stopped. I watched as she bent slightly and unzipped her boots, kicking them off and tossing them to the side. In a flash, she straddled my waist. I could still smell her.

Without a word, she grinded her hips against mine, and this time, I was the one to moan. When she's doing it, it's all slayer strength. When it's me...I'm just a man. Her eyes were cloudy, her hands on my chest. I could feel a small breeze coming from my slightly opened window. It caught my attention because I felt goosebumps on my skin, and while she stared down at me, she felt the need to play with them.

"How did you know?"

I was confused. She was gyrating her hips and my attention was on her again. I know she felt my raging hard-on through her jeans, and my boxers. It wasn't hard. I was beginning to feel her wetness seeping through the cloth. It was arousing.

She must have noticed my confusion. She threw her head back and laughed softly, thrusting her body onto mine with a strong grind. I cried out, my body arching up into her. She knew exactly how to touch me, how to make me groan. How did _she _know?

"How did you know how I felt? That I wanted you?"

I bit my lip to stop the moan from reaching her ears. I could feel my nether regions throbbing, and I needed release. I looked up at her, our eyes meeting. Silently, I wanted to tell her that I knew all along, that I knew he wasn't the one for her. It was me. But, again, I didn't say a word.

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, her cheeks flushed, her breathing heavy. She leaned down close to me and teasingly licked my lips. I want to taste her. I want all of her. I lift my body up, and I know she can tell I'm reaching for her. Damn ropes are holding me back. She placed her fingers over my lips, and let them play with me. Softly, I kissed her teasing fingers, and she giggled.

"You want me?"

Her fingers trailed down from my lips to my chin, then lower. I held my breath when I felt her playing with my ribs. She was getting lower. She played with my belly, then moved onto the skin right above the waistband of my boxers. I could hear myself begging her, and I could tell from her face that I had actually spoken, and it wasn't just in my mind.

She let out a little giggle and began to slide her tiny hand down my boxers. She played with my corse hairs, teasingly. Vixen, I hear myself again, and she laughed. She knew what she was, and I think she was proud. Her fingertips finally found my length, and god it felt like forever. A sharp intake of breath, and I felt her stroking me; slowly, lovingly. As she continued to molest me, I felt her grinding herself against my hips again, right below where her hands were stroking me. She was that tiny.

Her breathing, erratic and heavy, as she began to get...more determined. She thrusted herself up against me more forcefully, and I swear, I thought she was ready to rip my penis from my body with her strength.

"Oh..."

She sighed, a few grunts coming from her rather from me. I just gasped as I came, my boxers and her hand covered. Both of her thighs had somehow managed to cling and grip one of my own as she rode me, coming right along with me.

"Oh, god..."

Another sharp gasp came from her, and her body began to spastically convulse against me once again. Underneath her hand, I grew once more. I watched her so intently that I thought I would come from just watching her gorgeous body writhing above me.

"Oh, god–"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"–Connor? Connor, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

I ask, snapping myself out of my very pleasant daydream. I stare up at the person who roused me from my fantasies and smile. Buffy is staring at me, holding a spatula with pancake mix smudged on her face. She looks very motherly.

"Oh, heh, yeah, I'm fine, Buffy."

She smiled warmly at me and turns towards the stove again. Daydreams were all they were, huh? With a sigh, my eyes wander down towards her tight ass in her tight jeans. Smiling dreamily, I rest my chin on my hand and stare.

"I'm just fine."


End file.
